Touched: IkkixAkito
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Ikki gets it every day.


**Title:** Touched  
**Universe:** Air Gear  
**Theme/Topic: **Sexual Harassment  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Lightly IkkixAkito  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None I can imagine.  
**Word Count:** 726  
**Summary:** Ikki gets it every day.  
**Dedication:** alitabangel's request for my New Year's request meme. **  
A/N:** LOL This is retarded. But it was a stress-free write, and I like those best. XD  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

When Ikki trudged into the classroom grumbling to himself and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Kazu didn't even need to guess what had transpired between him and Akito outside the door moments ago, just before the last tardy bell.

Ikki walked briskly towards his seat trying to ignore the world and look tough so as to warn off any knowing looks while Akito followed behind the taller boy looking extremely cheerful. Notably, a group of giggling fan girls was gathered eagerly around the petite storm rider, asking all sorts of way-too-personal questions on the way in. That could only mean, Kazu supposed, that the blue-haired wonder-twink had gotten in today's let's-have-a-good-time-in-class-with-everyone-kiss despite Minami's best efforts to dodge and weave his way out of it. Again.

Kazu sighed as Ikki continued to try and sanitize his plundered mouth with his hand (though that was probably no help, considering a lot of the things Ikki did with those hands). "Dude just tell him no means no," Kazu offered sagely, pointing at his friend and doing his best to look sympathetic to the other boy's plight, despite how absolutely ridiculous it was.

"I don't want to hear that from _you_," Ikki responded crossly, and that told the blond that today, his best friend had gotten slipped a little tongue on top of everything else, because he was only especially cranky like this when his male pride had been beaten _and _kicked, instead of just beaten.

Kazu shrugged and leaned back in his chair as Ton-chan sat at the front of the classroom trying to start the morning lesson but failing miserably. Instead, the young teacher was concentrating on squirming positively indecently every time the head of the rotating fan in the corner of the room turned to face her, supposedly blowing her already indecent skirt up even more indecently (much to the delight of some of the more perverted kids who sat at the very front of the room). Kazu and Ikki's seats were too far back for them to confirm the idea either way. "All I'm saying is, if you didn't like it, you'd find a way to get around it," he said instead, and left Onigiri and co. to decide about the skirt. "I think it's pretty fuckin' impossible for him to spring a kiss on you _every day before school_ and still have it be a surprise every time."

"Oh so it's _my fault _when a guy randomly jumps on me and lays one on?" Ikki protested with a scowl, cheeks an embarrassed shade of pink as he plopped into his seat. "Fuck that. It's sexual harassment! Do you blame the victim for provoking the rape? That's pretty damned heartless, Kazu"

Kazu snorted. "Oh I'm so sorry _ma'am,_ I didn't mean to imply that about you. What that big, mean 85-pound hoodlum did to you was wrong, no two-ways about it."

Ikki took a swipe at him then, and the blond nonchalantly ducked under it. "See?" he pointed out, after he did. "I've learned how to dodge you, and you don't even try to punch me _every_ day."

Ikki only glared.

Kazu grinned and took it as a confirmation of what he'd been saying all along. "Like they always say, it ain't rape if you're willing."

His grin however, turned into a surprised gasp when a fist found its way about a centimeter short of plowing right into his gut.

He blinked.

Ikki smirked at him—his turn, now. "It's not always my lips he's aimin' for, asshole," he clarified, and then sat back in his desk and crossed his arms, all kingly and justified now that he'd proven his point.

Kazu looked at his friend for a moment, just about ready to concede that okay, maybe he'd been wrong and something like that _could_ catch you by surprise if you didn't know where it was coming from, whether it happened once a year or everyday for a year.

But before he could, something occurred to him.

"_Oh my god_ what else could he possibly be trying to kiss?!" he demanded, maybe a little bit louder than he should have.

Everyone stopped staring at the indecent billowing of Ton-chan's skirt and turned to look at the pair.

After that, Ikki really did punch him in the face.

Kazu supposed he deserved it.

**END**


End file.
